1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frying-and-baking oven, and in particular to a frying-and-baking oven with a heating cover assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advancement of science and technology, many kinds of novel household appliances are developed to improve the convenience in our daily life. In addition to a microwave oven and a baking oven, a hot-air baking oven is developed, which includes a pot, a cover and a thermoelectric heating module. The interior of the pot is formed with a chamber for receiving food materials. The cover is made of transparent glass through which a user can inspect the baking extent of the food materials in the pot. The thermoelectric heating module is fixedly connected onto the cover. The thermoelectric heating module generates high-temperature airflow and blows the hot air into the pot to bake the food materials.
However, in practice, the above hot-air baking oven still has some problems. When the user intends to bake small-sized food materials such as potato strips, since the potato strips are overlapped with each other in the pot, if the potato strips are not stirred sufficiently during the baking, only some potato strips that are located outside can be baked completely by the hot airflow, while the other potato strips that are located inside cannot be baked completely because the hot airflow is blocked by the outside potato strips. Thus, the user has to stir the potato strips periodically to make all of the potato strips to be baked sufficiently. However, such a stirring operation is not convenient. If the conventional hot-air baking oven has a function of stirring the food materials when baking, the practicability of the baking oven can be enhanced.
On the other hand, it is well known that there are many ways of cooking food materials (such as steam, boil, sauté, fry, bake or the like). In addition to the hot-air baking, the above-mentioned small-sized food materials (such as the potato strips) can be also fried by a little amount of oil. Thus, if an oven can provide two cooking ways (such as frying and baking) rather than only one function, the functionality and convenience of the oven can be increased.
In view of the above problems, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his expert experience and deliberate researches.